At Last
by beachgal607
Summary: Melina did something that she regrets at Judgment Day. Will he best friend listen to what she has to say? ONE SHOT


Authors Note: After hearing about what happened last night I just HAD to write a fic about it LOL. I normally like the Melina/Johnny paring better than the Melina/Joey pairing but it just felt right.

Also, this fic takes place the after the Judgment Day PPV May 21, 2006.

Disclaimer: I own no one

I took a deep breath and then let out a shaky sigh as I stood outside of my best friends hotel room. Well, at least he _was _my best friend. I'm not so sure what he thinks of me right now. I shouldn't even be here right now because if my boyfriend found out I was here I don't even want to know what would happen to me.

I bring my hand down to his door and knock a few times and drop my hand back down to my side.

"I'll be there in a second." He grumbled. A minute or so later he opened the door and he just stood there glaring at me with an ice pack held up to the back of his neck. "What do you want?" He huffed.

"I was hoping that we could talk for a few minutes Joey." I replied as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, talk about what Melina? You want to talk about how you and Johnny beat the crap outta me? I think I've dealt with enough shit tonight." He grumbled angrily as he slammed the door shut in my face. I slunk down against the wall next to his room and started to sob.

I completely deserved what he just did to me. But that doesn't make it any less painful. If only he knew why I did it. If only I had five minutes to explain to him what was going through my mind then maybe he would understand. My mascara was pouring down my cheeks, and my hair was everywhere. I take a deep sigh in between sobs and start to get up. Just as I'm at my feet, still crying, the door next to me opens.

"Fine, get in here Mel, but this better be good." Joey said as he held the door open for me. I walk into the hotel room and follow him over to the bed and sit down next to him.

"Look Joey I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it, but he...he made me!" I said as I began to sob once again.

"Who, Johnny?" He asked me as I nodded in response. "Why should I believe you Melina? Why should I trust you after what happened out there?" He asked as he shifted the ice pack on the back of his neck.

"I know that you have every reason in the world not to trust me right now Joey, but I didn't have a choice. He told me that if I didn't do that out there tonight then he said that he would...he would..." I answered as my thoughts drifted back to my boyfriend and what he would do if he knew I was here right now.

"He would what?" He asked, trying to draw the answer out of me.

"I'm not even supposed to be here right now, if he found out I don't know what he would do to me. I have to go. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry." I said as I got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door. But before I could reach the door, I felt his hand around my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere Melina. Just forget about him for once. You need to tell me what he said he would do to you." He said. I started to sob once again and he pulled me towards him. I buried my head in his chest and just let everything come out. All the pain, all the fear that I have been living in just came flooding out of me. And for once I felt safe. I felt safe in his arms. He ran a hand over my hair. And I felt something in his touch. Something that I haven't felt in a long time. I felt love. He stood there holding me for a good five minutes before I began to calm down and we moved back over to the bed. "So you ready to talk now?" He asked me. I nodded slowly.

"Johnny told me that he would beat me if I didn't slap you out there...he told me he would beat me Joey. What was I supposed to do?" I asked as tears once again began to pour down from my eyes.

"Shh...you did the right thing Mel." He answered as one of his hands found mine and gave it a small squeeze.

"What am I supposed to do Joey? If he finds out that I'm here I don't know what's going to happen." I said. He put one of his fingers underneath my chin and tilted my head so I was looking into his eyes.

"Don't you worry about that sweetie. I'm not going to let him lay a finger on you, ok?" Joey replied. I gave a small nod. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Let me go get that, you stay right here." He said as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Where is she!" Johnny screamed at Joey.

"I don't think it's any of your business where she is Johnny." Joey replied calmly.

"Yes it does! If she's in here then you're both going to be sorry!" Johnny yelled as he pushed past Joey and walked back in the hotel and saw me sitting on the bed. "See! I knew you'd be in here you ungrateful little slut!" He said as he moved towards me. I started to back up on the bed and move towards the pillows.

"Get away from her!" Joey said as he spun Johnny around with his fist cocked and ready to fire the first punch. However, Johnny got the idea and he nailed Joey in the cheek with a fist of his own. Joey fell to the floor as he let out a groan.

"I told you that we could rule Smackdown together Melina! You could be the dominate diva that you've always wanted to be! I told you that if we left his sorry ass behind then we could have it all! Yet you still choose to hang around him after I specifically told you not to!" Johnny screamed at me as I was now all the way back against the headboard of the bed. He moved towards me with a deathly look in his eyes. I brought my hand up to slap him but he caught my arm in mid air and an evil smirk crossed his face. "You didn't think you could get away with that, did you?" He chuckled as he let go of my hand and reached for my hair. I let out a scream. Suddenly Johnny was pulled off the bed and Joey was on top of him throwing punch after punch into him. I sat wide eyed on the bed as blood was now pouring from Johnny's nose and Johnny let out a sickly moan. Joey hesitantly let up on Johnny and looked over at me.

"Let's get out of here." Joey said as he stood up and held his hand out for me. I quickly moved down off the bed and grabbed his hand and he led me out of the hotel room. We walked in silence hand in hand out of the hotel and down onto the beach that was nearby.

"Thanks." I said as I looked up at Joey.

"Don't worry about it." He replied as he looked down at me. "Hey Mel?" He asked me.

"Hmm?" I answered. Before I knew it I felt his lips crashing down on top of mine with a passion that I have never felt before. I responded with a passion and fury of my own as our tongues danced around each others. His lips soon left mine so we could both catch our breath.

"I love you Melina." He said as his eyes filled with tenderness and devotion.

"I love you too Joey." I replied as I laced our fingers together. For the first time that night I smiled, and so did he. And for the first time in as long as I can remember, I feel loved.


End file.
